Without You - Yuna's feelings
by Knuckles-lm
Summary: A short story about Yuna's feelings after loosing Tidus


Tidus,  
  
I call out to you. As I find myself once again looking out at the vast blue sea, I call you. Shout out your name into the light blue abyss and pray that you somehow hear me. That in any moment you will swim up from it's depths and we will be reunited.  
  
But you don't.  
  
I often come here. Standing on the pier in Luca, and I think of you. Memories of your voice, your smile, your touch ... I will never forget them. Though time slowly moves on I will freeze those moments, those times when we were together, and keep them locked within my heart, forever.  
  
It's just ... we had so little time together. But what time we had meant so much. You meant so much to me, and to lose you ... it was almost unbearable.  
  
I - I whistle. Just like you taught me. And I am calmed. My own personal Calm, as I remember you. I remember, the first time we met in Besaid. Wakka told me that you were really messed up, that you kept going on about a Zanarkland that did not exist.  
  
But I always believed in you. There was just ... something in your eyes that told me that it was all true. And your smile, that smile, that lifted my spirits even when I was feeling down.  
  
Oh Tidus ... I remember Lulu telling me how angry you were that I was going to marry Seymour. Or how you and Rikku never stopped thinking of a way to stop me performing the Final Summoning.  
  
You have provided Spira with so much. Together we have defeated Seymour, Lady Yunalesca, Sin, and even Yew Yevon. The sprial of death that has plagued Spira was finally lifted.  
  
And you had a big part in that. And I nor Spira will ever forget it.  
  
We have begun to start a new Calm. An everlasting Calm. Lives and loves are being rebuilt and the rays of hope shine brighter than any star in the jewelled sky.  
  
The stars ... they remind me of that final night. Of the last time that we were together. That night will always be burned within my memory. The Fayth, my Aeons, it hurt so much to loose them. They had become so much a part of me. And with each one that I lost a part of me was taken away with them.  
  
And I never would have thought that a bigger hurt was yet to come...  
  
I love you. Those words keep echoing in my mind. The thought of losing you was too much. I did not want you to go! But you had to ... no matter how much you wanted to stay. How much I wanted you to stay. I realise that now. That you were a dream of the Fayth.  
  
A dream that was transfered into reality.  
  
But ... I still hope that one day we will meet again. That somehow when the Fayth one day return that you will return along with them. No longer a dream, but flesh.  
  
I would do anything to see you now. But I know that I just have to close my eyes, and you are here. Standing beside me, holding me close. There is no- one else, no noise, no fading away. You just stay close, and we hold each other and never let me go.  
  
That is ... until I open my eyes.  
  
I know that you would not want me to be like this. To be trapped within my own sorrow. Don't worry, I am not. I will never let go of you, never, but I will continue on. I will one day tell our story throughout all of Spira, a story of defeating Sin, a story of our love, and say: Isn't it Wondeful?  
  
I will help Spira to live again. A new journey starts as we all begin anew ... one filled with happiness, joy, and laughter. It has already begun. The others ...  
  
I am so happy for Lulu and Wakka. The love that has grown between them has been blossoming for so long and now it has finally come to pass. They admitted their feelings for each other, and are finally putting the past ... Chappu ... behind them. They now live happily in Besaid.  
  
Kimarhi has gone back to the mountains of Gagazett. There he is a teacher, I know - Kimarhi a teacher, but he is really good. He takes care of the Ronso children that were left behind when Seymour attacked. Teaching them values and making them remember the valiant Ronsos who protected the sacred mountains.  
  
Rikku is ... everywhere. She travels around in the airship, looking for uncharted lands to explore. I guess the adventure spirit is still within her. She ... she also took your departure hard. And for a long time never gave up searching for you. She is now also helping the Al Bhed to rebuild their home on Bikanel Island.  
  
And that just leaves ... me. I have become a Maester. I stay mostly in Luca but travel when I get the chance. Don't worry, I'm never alone. The others come to visit me often. We always keep in touch.  
  
Spira is changing. Like the waves crashing against a shore. A change for the better. As we sing the Hymn of the Fayth we remember those that Sin has taken, those who were loved, and who were lost ...  
  
Tidus. I whistle. I call out to sea. I call out your name. But you never appear. In my heart and in my dreams I keep you safe, keep you near me. For always. As I cry for you I realise: in your memory I will live and laugh again.  
  
This is not a goodbye. This is an until we meet again.  
  
- Yuna. 


End file.
